In general, wind power generation, solar energy generation, etc. in addition to waterpower generation, tidal power generation, thermal power generation, and nuclear power generation are used as a method for producing electricity. From among them, thermal power generation and nuclear power generation equipment are problematic in that they require massive consumption energy, an advanced technology, manpower, expensive advanced equipment, etc. for an operation and require a very high installation cost and maintenance cost, etc. and they have an adverse effect in which a large number of pollutants harmful to an environment is generated.
Accordingly, recently, there is a great interest in the development of low carbon green energy using wind power, sunlight, a water current, and a tidal current.
Meanwhile, the water current may include a tidal current attributable to the tide of the coast of the sea, an ocean current strongly flowing in any one direction, such as river water, in the sea, the velocity of a moving fluid in a large or small river in the entire region of Korea, etc.
A conventional tidal power generation apparatus is described in brief below. Most of conventional tidal power generation apparatuses have complicated structures and require very high installation costs. In particular, the structure of a rotation apparatus stands in a vertical direction corresponding to a flow of a water current like the blades of a common electric fan, and a plurality of blades forming the rotation apparatus are configured at a tilt angle. Accordingly, there were problems in that rotatory power of a rotational blade device and a maximum energy supply and demand rate when a power generation rate is changed with respect to water current kinetic energy of a constant flow of water are not satisfied, investment versus power generation efficiency according to a cost and installation is not high because a constant offset value is present, and thus more rotational blade devices need to be installed and installation spaces therefor are required.
Furthermore, a conventional water current generator is installed to be fixed to any point of a river accompanied by a flow of water. If river water rises or reduces greatly due to a flood, drought or the like, there is a problem in terms of a high cost and management because the position of the conventional water current generator must be adjusted in accordance with a water level of the river water using massive technicians and equipment.
In particular, a heavy and large post (or tower) must be installed up to a very high height from the bottom of a river or the sea to the surface of the water for installation and fixing. Accordingly, there was a problem in that a very high cost and a massive construction volume are required for facilities for installation and fixing if the depth of river water or the sea is large.